


Let's Survive

by theholylight



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Sad with a Happy Ending, i know who it is but the person isn't referenced at all is what i mean to say, kind of, major spoilers for v3, no spoilers for the mastermind if that says anything, so don't read if you haven't played the game or aren't up to date with spoilers, usual implied dangan ronpa stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 15:45:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11626710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theholylight/pseuds/theholylight
Summary: Everything felt like a dream. A dream that they...





	Let's Survive

"Is it... over?"

Himiko's voice shattered the cold silence that settled over them and the huge area around them with the explosion having decimated nearly everything in sight aside from them and some rocks here and there. Maki, who was checking on Shuuichi for any injuries as he had collapsed against one of the bigger rocks the moment they got out, glanced at her before shrugging.

"I don't know. For all it could mean, this is just the beginning..."

"Agreed." Shuuichi's voice cut through the frigid air as he shakily got onto his feet, shaking his head as he adjust his hat over his eyes, gazing briefly on the nothing behind them before focusing on the girls again. "If this was truly the end... after everything... _it just feels too easy_."

"..." the Ultimate Mage didn't say anything to that. What could be said? That he was just guessing? That he was right? They didn't know what awaited them out there, or who... everything from the past few hours just felt like a huge blur to her, was she already forgetting it to keep herself happy? She couldn't be sure... 

"Regardless, we can't stay here forever." Maki told them simply, brushing some dirt of her skirt. "Let's go."

"Go where?" Himiko asked her. "Do even have have **anywhere** to go? I never even thought about that, I didn't think I would get out of there at all..."

"I'm certain there is something - or someone - out there who can help us." Shuuichi told her gently. "For now, _let's survive_."

Maki, who had put her hand on his shoulder to make sure that they were both still here, still alive, nodded.

"Yes, let's do so. We will need food and other supplies..."

Watching the two of them walk away while conversing with each other under barely audible breaths, Himiko took off her hat and looked back at the wasteland one more time, before turning her back to it and taking shaky steps towards the sunrise, something she never thought she would see again... 

... and yet, here she was - _here they were_ \- hurt and injuried and shaken, but not **broken**. They would continue to fight no matter what happened next, Himiko was certain of that. They were strong and so was she, as Shuuichi would say. And while Himiko knew that, she also knew that the other two were so, so strong - they had to be, having survived and prospered despite seeing their loved ones dying right in front of their eyes...

_Love is a curious thing, huh? A bit like magic, in a way..._

... with that last thought, she finally caught up to Shuuichi and Maki, a small smile appearing on her lips as she listened to their conversation, the gentle and warm grin on Shuuichi's face while Maki's sported a proud yet fierce expression.

_... we'll be alright, that I know._

 

**Author's Note:**

> So I am not quite certain of their relationships/crushes/etc. during the game yet but I know that Maki loved (liked?) Kaito and so this assumes that Shuuichi liked Kaede and possibly Ouma, as well. Though personally, I'm kinda starting to like Shuuichi/Maki, one of the reasons for this drabble as well (though I like Shuuichi/Kokichi (Ouma) as well :D)
> 
> Thanks for reading guys ^^


End file.
